Splatoon/credits
These are the credits to ''Splatoon''. Credits Director * Yusuke Amano * Tsubasa Sakaguchi Programming * Shintaro Sato * Soichi Nakajima * Toshikazu Kiuchi * Kenichi Nishida * Yukihiko Ito * Ichiro Suzuki * Ken Watanabe * Kensuke Muraki * Arisa Kitani * Keisuke Iba * Kenji Iwata * Keita Tsutsui * Takuto Asaka * Kazuhide Ueda Sound * Toru Minegishi * Yuki Tsuji * Shiho Fujii * Shigetoshi Gohara * Takuro Yasuda * Mitsuhiro Kida Planning * Hiromu Takemura * Koji Kitagawa * Takayuki Ikkaku * Shigeyuki Asuke * Ryutaro Kanno * Keiko Kinoshita * Yasuhiro Akama * Junki Ikeuchi * Terumasa Kato * Hazuki Katagai Design * Seita Inoue * Keisuke Nishimori * Emi Tomita * Michiho Ito * Akito Osanai * Miki Aoki * Hanako Hisada * Takuro Shimizu * Takeshi Koike * Shunichi Shirai * Manabu Hiraoka * Yosuke Tamori * Hiroshi Ueda * Airi Abe * Yuko Miyakawa * Yuki Hamada * Mayu Furukawa * Misaki Imura * Mariko Tachibana * Satomi Usui * Mayuko Nakamura * Keisuke Nishikawa * Yoko Maruta * Norihiro Morita * Mari Shibata * Shoko Fukuchi * Noriko Uono * Minechika Kitai * Subaru Ganbe * Jun Kitaoka * Bungo Takahashi * Lim Chee Wai * Shinji Yato * Satoko Nishio * Ayumi Takata * Takehiko Kegasa * Yousuke Asahara * Rika Aoki * Sanae Matsuo * Toshiyuki Hiroe * Atsushi Domoto * Asami Fujita * Tetsuya Taniyama * Takaaki Koido * Sayaka Matsuzawa * Taro Nakamura * Yui Makoto * Akiyoshi Tamanoi * Tokuhiro Yumoto NOA Localization * Leslie Swan * Nate Bihldorff * Galia Rodríguez Hornedo * Dutch Hixenbaugh * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Morgan Ritchie * Eric Smith * Ethan Stockton NOE Localisation * Stefan Kashani-Matin * Daniel Campbell * Ambra Gostoli * Naiara Ordorika * Stefania Montagnese * Alessandro Tardito * Alexander Gordon * Alicia Vega * Ben Frenchman * Benjamin Roffey * Bruno Gramigna * Cristina Solà * Enrique Sánchez * Janine Wetherell * Katharina Mitteldorf * Pierre Galmiche * Sabrina Jouillat * Sven Pötzl * Sylvain Gsell * Vincenzo Russo Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tomohiro Umeda Debug * Hitoshi Nishizawa * Junya Hanai * Daiki Moriyama * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * NOA Product Testing Special Thanks * Takayuki Shimamura * Takayuki Haga * Kazuya Sumaki * NOE Quality Assurance * Yasuyuki Honne * Tomohiro Hagiwara * Hiroshi Uchiyama * Shinji Yamada * Monolith Software Inc. Producer * Hisashi Nogami General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto * Katsuya Eguchi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Interactivity Before the credits begin, some images showing "ZR" and "R" scroll upwards. This hints that you have the ability to paint the black background with ink, revealing the scrolling credits as well as several pieces of artwork. Pressing the ZR button sprays the background with ink while pressing the R button tosses a burst bomb in an opposite color of ink. There are a few balloons that can be popped and a single Squee-G early in the credits trying to clean all the ink up. Video Category:Credits Category:Interactive credits